


Reverence

by thicctor-nikiforov (trashbambi)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, M/M, WAFF, stretch marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbambi/pseuds/thicctor-nikiforov
Summary: It was late. The world around them was mostly asleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just tired and feeling sappy and wanted to write something short and sweet.
> 
> Unbeta'd so let me know if you see any spelling mistakes or anything so I can fix them.

It was late. The world around them was mostly asleep.

Viktor was on his side, propped up on one elbow next to Yuuri on their bed, a few scented candles on the bed side table provided the only flickering lighting in the room. The large window along one wall of their St. Petersburg home reflecting some faint lights from the streets below, and the stars glimmering distantly in the inky sky.

Viktor trailed his long fingers down Yuuri’s exposed back, marvelling, for the thousandth time, at just how soft his lover’s skin was. Yuuri lay on his front beside him, head resting on his folded arms, turned towards Viktor with his eyes mostly closed and a content smile on his face.

Viktor’s fingers dipped lower, drawing feather light patterns over the small of Yuuri’s back. Then they travelled lower still, beginning to trace the silvery lines of stretch marks littering Yuuri’s skin.

This had become an almost daily ritual, the two of them relaxing in bed after a long day of training, after making love, after cleaning up. Just basking in each other’s presence, Viktor usually unable to keep his hands to himself.

It wasn’t sexual. It was more like worship. A union of souls rather than a union of bodies. Viktor paying homage to the beautiful man beside him. Viktor’s blatant adoration for Yuuri and all that he was shining brightly between them, served to reassure Yuuri that this wasn’t just a drawn out dream he was having as he often feared. That he wouldn’t wake up alone back in Hasetsu.

Viktor was here.

Viktor loved all of him, even the parts of himself that Yuuri would rather be without.

Viktor’s world revolved around him.

Yuuri sighed softly as Viktor’s fingers caressed the marks over his thighs, before the older man shifted, leaning over to trail tender kisses down Yuuri’s spine. His lips reverently pressed to every stretch mark he could find.

Yuuri was loved.

Yuuri was worth more than any medal.

Yuuri was cherished with every fiber of Viktor’s being.

Eventually Yuuri would fall asleep to Viktor’s tender caresses, his body like butter under his lover’s warm lips. Viktor would extinguish the candles then curl up against the almost asleep man’s side, a hand still resting on his lower back as he pressed his forehead to Yuuri’s own, drifting off into his own slumber. Their bodies preparing for the next exhausting day of training.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still taking Viktuuri art requests on tumblr until Jan 1st! You can ask for as many things as you like!  
> [You can read the requesting info here](http://trashbambi.tumblr.com/post/154099892015)  
> [and you can see whats already been asked for here](http://trashbambi.tumblr.com/tagged/viktuuri-request)
> 
> YOUR COMMENTS FUEL ME


End file.
